This Sucks
by BloodlessBlackCat
Summary: An old friend of Han Solo's is caught by Vader. How does she get out of his grasp. Who's help will she need. Han Solo x Oc


"Well this sucks." The navy blue haired girl mumbled, looking at her predicament in dismay, and slight irritation. She was hanging upside down in a cell, on a ship. An imperial star ship to be exact. Under her was the ground made of polished metal. So shiny it reflected her image perfectly. "Han's gonna get a kick out of this." She groaned, swinging back and forth from boredom and dizziness. Han Solo, her childhood friend and fellow smuggler. He was scruffy, and didn't follow a single freakin' rule…ever. He was rude and all he ever thought about, was money. And his ship. She was similar when it came to her ship. The Red Wolf Winger, or Red as she liked to call her. The long haired blonde grit her teeth thinking of her baby, currently residing in the imperial star ships hanger. Who knows what they were doing to her. She hadn't seen that man in at least five years. The last time being at a meeting with the hut. Ugly fat slug bastard. Han was in so much trouble, but she had stuck up for him, like a friend would, and now he was gone. But he wasn't her issue right now.

The girl reached her hand up, and fixed her grey tank top, then her baggy black sweatpants. Her boots were gone, thanks to the shackles holding her to the roof of the cell. She then took her long blue hair, reaching the small of the back, and used the rubber band around her wrist to pull her hair back into a tight ponytail. Her emerald eyes scanned the shackles for any way to break them off. Nothing. Electric shock shackles. Can't be broken with physical force. "Now this really sucks." She spat, flailing her arms.

Suddenly, the doors slid open, and three people entered. One was a Storm Trooper. The other was a man in all black. Seriously. Even his face was covered in a big black helmet mask! The last was a boy being held back with restraints. Sandy hair and a pissed expression.

"Hang this one up too." The one covered in black growled, pushing the boy inside further, and running into the small girls' face, his elbow poking her emerald eye.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Hello to you too." She shrugged as best as she could. "Names Loreley. My friends call me Lore. Or at least they would if I had any friends. Who're you? How's life?" She was mainly just talking to this new prisoner and ignoring the other two just to piss off her captors. And it worked apparently. The Storm Trooper grabbed the boy roughly and in a few moments had him hanging next to her. "Well at least now I don't have to look up to look you in the eyes." Loreley smirked and giggled at herself.

"So I take it your still not going to tell us where you hid your merchandise for the rebel scum." Vader spat in a half calm manner. The blue haired smuggler made a sarcastic thinking face.

"Hmm…So I either tell you about a secret the rebels trusted me with AND gave me money to keep my mouth shut just in case. I'll be breaking my promise to not only them, but the promise I made to myself never to fail a job. Or I keep my trap shut, don't tell you a thing, annoy you to death, get tortured probably, and make sure the rebels stay out of trouble at least for a bit, and to top it off I get to dangle here for fun. Hmm. I'm going with the ladder Darth dude. Sorry." The smirk never left the smuggler/thief's face as she swung a bit more. Nearly infuriated, he grabbed Loreley by her ponytail, and yanked her, using the force to undo the shackles. She hit the floor with a loud thunk, but being Lore, she giggled, and stretched out on the floor. "Now that, is much better." The Storm Trooper hoisted her up harshly, pushing her out the door. Lore turned to the sandy haired boy. "See ya in a bit!" She waved.

"Take her to the interrogation chamber." Darth Barked, obviously annoyed with the navy blue haired smuggler and thief.

"Yes sir." The trooper pushed his gun to her back, making her walk in the direction he wanted.

"By 'interrogation' you mean torture, right?" Zoelilia said in her higher pitched, innocent voice. The trooper nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Aww, you called me ma'am. You're nice. I'm Loreley." She hated silence, so settled on talking to anyone or anything about anything. "You gotta name dude?" She turned her head to him a bit.

"Trooper #314, ma'am." Wow. That's just…wow.

"Can I call you Dave?" Lore asked honestly.

"I don't see why not." #314, or now Dave, shrugged, lowering his gun from her back, but still had it pointing at her.

"So I'm getting tortured for pissing off your boss?" She asked, entering said room.

"Yes." He pointed to a chair. "Please sit down."

"Yay! Pointy objects and a chair!" She all but skipped to her chair.

(Le Time Skip)

A now bruised and bloody Loreley now hung half-conscious next to the sandy boy, who was looking her small frame over.

"Like what you see?" Lore asked, chuckling slightly, then groaning at the pain in her chest. They had cut her open like medieval monstrosities. Cutting her open with scissors, then playing with her innards, moving them in different orders, while she was completely awake. Then they branded her neck with a hot iron. It was an I inside a larger V. Both were in a circle. To say that hurt like a bitch was a pure understatement. But she just laughed while it happened, not daring to show even uncomfort to these pricks. They also beat her, electrocuted her, and ripped out one of her two fangs.

"You look horrible." He said, looking at her bleeding mouth. Loreley laughed a croaky laugh, looking at him through a bruised eye socket.

"Last I checked I'm still pretty good looking kid." She sighed sarcastically. She did look horrible.

"No! I meant, they really went at it didn't they?" The blonde boy fixed his statement, much to the navy blue haired girls' amusement. "It's Loreley, right?"

"Yep. My buddies call me Lore."

"Luke" He held out a hand. "Luke Skywalker."

She took his hand. "Nice to meet you. So what side of Tatooine are you from?" Luke shot his head back to her.

"How'd you know I was from there?" Loreley giggled, ignoring the pain it caused.

"Sand and tan." She replied. "Your hair still carried specks of the red dust sand found only on Tatooine's northern areas. So from that I knew where you lived, but not what side. The red sand is found on both sides on the northern areas. Then there's the tan. You have a nice tan despite your blonde hair. This means you're from somewhere very hot, and very sunny." Luke stared at her like she had three heads.

"That was cool."

"Thanks. By the way, you don't have anyone coming for you do you?"

"I'm not sure. Han and Leia were at the base when this happened." Loreley snorted.

"Please tell me you don't know Han Solo?!" She laughed, coughing shortly afterwards. Luke smirked.

"The one and only. You know him?"

"You could say that, kid."

"Wow. It is a small galaxy after all."

"Ya. I'd love to hear how you managed to meet the cocky prick." Just as she said that, the power in the cell short circuited, and the electric shackles turned off, dropping both prisoners on their heads.

"Ow!"

"Sonofabitch!" They simultaneously went splat, sat up, and rubbed their heads. Loreley looked to the ceiling. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure, did the star ship lose power?" Luke asked, helping Lore to her cut and bruised feet.

"Maybe. The secondary power lights are on. They might have taken a heavy hit. Or maybe they just used a cannon or gun that uses A LOT of power to punch. But that's not our issue, leaving is. Let's just be grateful that the power outage set us free." Luke nodded in agreement. He walked to the door, and it opened like a motion censored door.

"Nice. Out of the cell, check." He cheered. "What's next on the agenda?" Loreley thought for a minute.

"I need to get my ship from the hanger. That's about it-oh god!" She shrieked. "The case!"

"Case?"

"Yes my case. I need my case. Vader had some Troopers take it somewhere."

"Ok. So now we need to find your case, then get to your ship and vamoose. Right?" Luke asked, making a checklist. Lore nodded, really starting to like this kid.

(Half an Hour of running aimlessly and fighting dumb Storm Troopers)

"Oh forget it!" Loreley huffed as they entered the same hallway again. Her body was raking with waves of sheer pain, and she wanted nothing more than to collapse. Luke looked up and down the dark yet bright hall, not sure where on this ship they were. This 'Death Star' was enormous after all. Suddunly, footsteps were heard. Quick footsteps.

"Quickened footsteps. Two, no three pairs of feet." Loreley told Luke. "Running in this direction. Get ready." The duo slunk back to a corner, where it was a little darker.

"I told you to go strait!" A female voice spat out.

"Well excuse me for not having a map princess! I'm not an expert or anything, but I'm pretty sure you need one to not get lost in a place like this!" Loreley knew that snarky voice anywhere.

"Excuses don't change the fact that you got us lost!" A wookie whine was heard as a reply.

"Don't side with her ya ape!" The male griped. They got a lot closer to the duo, Lore not being worried at all, now that she knew who it was. "We're never gonna find Luke in this huge ass place." Loreley couldn't help it. Right before they passed her, she jumped out and yelled.

"BOO!" The trio jumped back with a slight yell, Han pulling out his blaster, hitting her shoulder with a shot. "Fuck!" She hissed, but chuckled. "Worth it."

"Leia! Han! Chewy!" Luke said, running out as well. "You ok Lore?"

"Peachy." Han stared at the Navy blue haired girl that was beaten to a pulp not an hour ago.

"Loreley? That you?"

"Who else would it be you shaggy son of a-"

"Yep it's you." Han laughed, cutting her off. "What the hell happened to you? Ya look like crap."

"Took a kick for the rebels."

"I thought so."

"How would you know Scruffy?" He smirked that trademark smirk, and held out a small silver case.

"Who else carries secret documents in this thing?" Lore squealed in delight, taking the case into her arms.

"Oh thank sanity!" She cheered.

"Ok! We can have a happy reunion later!" Leia barked. "Lets get the hell out of here!"

(Another set of runs, fights, and arguments not worth much time)

Finally making it to Red, and Han getting his Falcon back, they shot towards a small planet full of rivers, rolling hills, cliffs, sun, and forests. They all landed in a meadow surrounded by woods. It turned out to be a rebel base.

Currently the gang was sitting around a bonfire, needed now that the sun was down. Leia was talking to the rebel leader at that base, going over the documents Loreley had. Chewy was playing with Lore's fingers, happy to see his old pal again. Luke was speaking to some fighter pilots, and Han was patching up his old friend the best he could.

"You could be a little more careful ya know." His voice was quiet, like he was in thought.

"What's the fun in that? I like danger, always needing to look behind me, keep moving. It's boring being in one place." She argued.

"Just stop almost killing yourself. Ok?"

"Aw Han, you sound as if you actually almost care." Lore said, a bit of over dramatic sarcasm lacing her words. They always had a strange relationship, ever since their childhood. They were epic friends and cared about each other. But all they did was argue, unless they were agreeing on disliking something. They would push each other and challenge each other nonstop. Then they started the smuggling thing. That's when they would go weeks, months, and years without seeing one another.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You'll never know sweet cheeks." He chuckled, patching up another bruise on her shoulder. That's when he saw the brand. "Holy shit." He gently ran his fingers over it, making Loreley hiss in pain. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do it." She turned her head away. "Five years. Can you believe it?" She gave him a genuine smile. "You haven't changed at all."

"You either." He patted her blue hair and looked at the brand again. That was never coming off. It was forever blazed into her skin. Without thinking, he leaned his head in, and gave the branded skin a soft kiss. Loreley stiffened slightly, and stared at her old pal. Chewie's mouth was agape. "Sorry I didn't get there sooner." He mumbled.

"I-It's fine." She mumbled. "You didn't know I was there." Han's face blew up red when his brain finally told him what he did.

I…uh…umm…well…I just…" Too make this less awkward, Loreley threw herself at Han, wrapping her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest.

"It's ok. I liked it." She said to push his ego back up. In secret truth, she loved it as much as she loved the scruffy look he had, and the irritating smug smirk he always wore, she always had. She loved him.

"Liked it?" Lore laughed at his stupid fake hurt look, before kissing him full on the mouth. She played with his hair while his hands reached the small of her back. She bit his bottom lip with her remaining fang, making Han pull away. "Your missing a fang."

"So I am."

"Can you two get a room?" Leia's voice cut the moment in two, staring at the duo.

"Are there any rooms here?" Han asked a man passing him.

"No sir."

"Well this sucks." The two smugglers sighed, still in a warm hugging position.


End file.
